As a wafer inspection apparatus, for example, there is known a probe apparatus or a burn-in inspection apparatus that inspects electrical characteristics of multiple semiconductor devices formed on a wafer.
FIG. 7 is a cross sectional view schematically illustrating a configuration of a conventional probe apparatus.
As depicted in FIG. 7, a probe apparatus 100 includes a loader chamber 101 forming a loader region in which a wafer W is transferred; and an inspection chamber 102 in which electrical characteristics of multiple semiconductor devices formed on the wafer W are inspected. Control device controls various devices within the loader chamber 101 and the inspection chamber 102 to inspect the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor devices. The inspection chamber 102 includes a mounting table 106 moved in X, Y, Z and θ directions while mounting thereon the wafer W loaded from the loader chamber 101 by a transfer arm 103; a pogo frame 109 provided above the mounting table 106; a probe card 108 supported by the pogo frame 109; and an alignment device 110 that performs alignment (position alignment) between a multiple number of probes (inspection needles) provided on the probe card 108 and multiple electrodes of semiconductor devices formed on the wafer W with the mounting table 106. As the wafer W and the probe card 108 are aligned by the alignment device 110 and the mounting table 106 in cooperation, the individual probes of the probe card 108 are allowed to come into contact with the corresponding electrodes on the wafer W, and electrical characteristics of the multiple number of semiconductor devices formed on the wafer W are inspected (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the above probe apparatus or the conventional wafer inspection apparatus including multiple inspection chambers, a space between a wafer supporting body and a probe card is decompressed in each inspection chamber, so that a wafer is attracted to the probe card, and electrodes of semiconductor devices formed on the wafer are brought into contact with probes provided on the probe card (see, for example, Patent Document 2).